Artisan Entertainment Coming Soon/Now Available/Feature Presentation Bumpers
1981-1985 Prevues of Coming Attractions FHE, USA, etc Bumper: A white ray of light flashes on the space background and a spinning gray film reel moves towards us. Then, the words "PREVUES OF COMING ATTRACTIONS" in a pink font fly from the top (with a trail of white sparkles following them) and stop at the reel on the center of the screen. Afterwards, the reel (which takes over the entire screen) flies off and the words vanish. FX/SFX: All primitive Scanimate animation. Music/Sounds: A funky synth jingle with whoosh sounds. Availability: Seen on pre-1985 tapes of Caballero Control Corporation, Family Home Entertainment, U.S.A. Home Video and Monterey Home Video titles such as the Ruby-Spears version of Beauty and the Beast and Beatlemania: The Movie. It's also on Warner Home Video releases from 1982 such as Rollover. 1985-1988? Also Available from Family Home Entertainment ID.jpeg Also Available from Family Home Entertainment ID 2.jpeg Also Available From Family Home Entertainment ID ID: An orange square containing the words "also AVAILABLE from" fills up the screen and remains still for a few seconds before squeezing itself off the screen to make way for the era's FHE logo, which animates and also squeezes itself off the screen. Variant: An extremely rare variant has the "also AVAILABLE from" square squeeze down only partway, with the logo animating above it as a black line separates the two. As the logo squeezes down after finishing, the "also AVAILABLE from" square is revealed to have a black border around it as it floats upward/forward and disappears. FX/SFX: The orange square filling up the screen, then the squeezing and the logo's animation. Music/Sounds: A few seconds of silence, then the sounds and music of the logo as it animates. Availability: Seen on Family Home Entertainment releases from the era. The variant was spotted on a release of A Gumby Celebration: Volume 10. 1985-1987 Also available from bumper 3.png Also available from bumper 4.png Also Available From U.S.A Home Video Also Available From Monterey Home Video ID: On a colored background, we see a colored version of the company's print logo. Above it is the words "Also AVAILABLE from" in Helvetica font. Variants: *On U.S.A. Home Video releases, the background is blue and the logo is yellow. *On Monterey Home Video releases, the background is grey and the background is green. *On Family Home Entertainment releases, we see a still FHE logo (lacking the words Family Home Entertainment beneath it) with white lines/dots instead of black ones. Plus the background is grey. *An animated version of the aformentioned FHE version exists, with the letters writing themselves in. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare. It's seen on IVE-distributed Monterey, and U.S.A. Home Video tapes from its time. The FHE variant is extremely rare, bordering on extinct. It may help to check your old tapes for it as it's unknown where it was seen. 1987 (A) Bumper: On a black background is the red words "COMING SOON" in a Cooper font. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare, having only appeared on the VHS screener of Angel Heart. 1987 (B) Bumper: On a black background is white text "ALSO AVAILABLE FROM," and the IVE logo below it. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare. This was discovered on a VHS edition of Appointment With Fear. 1989-1990 IVE_Coming_Soon_ID_(1989).jpg Available Soon On Videocassette (Variant).png 86FCB3DC-B31E-4139-9F71-8818E0A37B1F.jpeg DF6745FE-1A57-4F3B-A9E2-D82CAB3A418D.jpeg D11EDA61-1390-4917-8B1E-8781DEED96DD.jpeg 8EC26D2D-080F-4110-BC3D-77A6D5952677.jpeg 7E576A8D-FD09-487D-8393-2CEA5B37087F.jpeg 9CD0C9F1-0DB8-4FE0-AF54-EFFF508C0871.jpeg DD60B98A-3CE3-4235-AE4E-C2BFD60BCE29.jpeg Bumper: On a black background, one of the below clip-ons appears in the same font as the IVE logo. Clip-Ons: *''AVAILABLE SOON ON VIDEOCASSETTE'' *'COMING SOON TO A THEATRE NEAR YOU' (This can be found on Iron Eagle II) *'COMING THIS SUMMER TO A THEATRE NEAR YOU' (This can be found on Johnny Handsome and The Fabulous Baker Boys) *'NOW AVAILABLE ON VIDEOCASSETTE' (This can be found on Happy Together) Variants: *Sometimes, the text is not italicized. *On the original 1989 VHS release of Stallone: Lock Up, the words are on a blue background. This version is seen before a trailer for Eddie and the Cruisers II: Eddie Lives!. *In a few instances, the text would appear under a movie's logo. *On the 1990 VHS of The Fabulous Baker Boys, the text is orangish-yellow. This appears after a trailer for Short Time. *On the 1990 VHS of Martians, Go Home, the background is red gradient. This appears before a trailer for Total Recall. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None usually, but when it appears at the end of promos, the end of the promo's music plays (except in the case of the promo for Lobster Man from Mars, which has it silent). Availability: Rare. Seen on 1989-90 VHS releases with previews such as Deep Star Six and Eddie and the Cruisers II: Eddie Lives!. 1990-1994 Live_Home_Video_Coming_Soon_ID_(1990).jpg Artisan Entertainment Also Available on Videocassette.png Coming Soon On Videocassette (variant) (Artisan).png Available Soon On Videocassette (variant) (Artisan).png Artisan Entertainment Now Available on Videocassette.png Coming Soon On Videocassette (variant 2) (Artisan).png Coming Soon To Theatres (variant) (Artisan).png Also available from bumper 2.png Bumper: On a black background, we see the following clip-ons appear in a font that looks similar to the Souvenir font. *COMING SOON ON VIDEOCASSETTE *ALSO AVAILABLE ON VIDEOCASSETTE *Coming Soon On Videocassette (in lowercase) *Coming Soon To A Theatre Near You (Red-orange BG) *Available Soon On Videocassette *Now Available on Videocassette *"Also Available From" above an outlined 1991 FHE logo, with a red line separating the two. Variant: On Terminator 2: Judgment Day, the text is in a different font. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None, or the preview music if it appears at the end of one. Availability: Rare. Tapes with the "coming soon" variant include Dead Cold, Moon 44, Air America, and Drop Dead Fred. The regular "now available" variant can only be seen on the 1991 VHS releases of The Palermo Connection and Madonna: Truth or Dare, but the other variant is slightly easier to find and can be found on releases such as the 1993 VHS release of Bob Roberts. The FHE variant was spotted on a 1990 VHS release of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Movie. Editor's Note: The FHE variant's logo cropping makes it look cheap. 1992 FDF56861-EB29-49E6-9D09-B2077D316AFF.jpeg Opening to Basic Instinct Director's Cut 1992 VHS True HQ (Widescreen edition)|(ID at 1:25) Bumper: Continuing from the "stay tuned" portion of the tape intro, the text "AND NOW OUR FEATURE PRESENTATION..." scrolls up just as the "stay tuned" portion scrolls out of frame. FX/SFX: Same as on the previous portions. Music/Sounds: The continuing musical theme from the earlier portions, with the same male voiceover reading the text. Availability: Seen at the end of the special intro for the 1992 letterbox VHS of Basic Instinct: Director's Cut. 1996-1998 Live Entertainment Coming Soon ID (1996).jpg Live_Entertainment_Coming_Soon_to_a_Theatre_Near_You_ID.jpg First Artisan Entertainment Feature Presentation bumper.jpg Coming To A Theatre Near You -Live Entertainment- Bumper: On a blue background of light blue searchlights, one of the below clip-ons, in a font similar to that of Fantasia, is seen shining and slowly zooming in towards the viewer. Clip-ons: *COMING SOON FROM LIVE ENTERTAINMENT *COMING TO A THEATRE NEAR YOU *FEATURE PRESENTATION FX/SFX: The shining, and the zooming. Music/Sounds: A drumbeat is heard, followed by what sounds like the 1980 WNBC-TV News 4 New York theme. Brian Cummings says one of the following: *COMING SOON FROM LIVE ENTERTAINMENT: "Coming soon from Live Entertainment." *COMING TO A THEATRE NEAR YOU: "Coming soon to a theatre near you." *FEATURE PRESENTATION: "And now, our feature presentation." Availability: Common. It can be seen on several Family Home Entertainment VHS releases from the era, such as The Little Drummer Boy, The Littlest Angel, Bruno the Kid: The Animated Movie, and Jesus of Nazareth. The "Coming To A Theatre Near You" variant is a tougher find, but can be found, for example, on the 1997 VHS screener of Joy Ride. Editor's Note: The music almost feels like it's ripped from WNBC's logo. 1998-2000 Artisan Entertainment Coming Soon to Theatres ID (1998).jpg Artisan Entertainment Coming Soon to Videocassette ID (1998).jpg Artisan Entertainment Now Available Bumper 1.png Artisan Entertainment Now Available Bumper 2.png Artisan_Entertainment_Feature_Presentation_ID_(1998).jpg Bumper: On a blue/purple rippling background, two blurry silver lines zoom in, and then unblur to reveal themselves as one of the clip-ons below in silver, and in a Times New Roman font, distorted. The clip-on undistorts itself and settles, while the rippling background continues to animate. Clip-ons: *Coming Soon To Theatres *Coming Soon To Videocassette *Now Available On Videocassette *Now Available On Video And DVD (This can be found on The Crocodile Hunter: Steve's Most Dangerous Adventures) *Feature Presentation Variant: A promo for Artisan/FHE's 2000 Christmas Collection has the bumper fading out to the beginning of it with a ring of logos from the era. FX/SFX: The rippling of the background, the zooming in and unbluring of the clip-on, and the clip-on undistorting. Music/Sounds: None. Music/Sounds Variant: On the Christmas Collection promo variant, Brian Cummings says the onscreen text, then as the bumper fades to the ring of logos, a chime note rings out. Availability: Seen on Artisan Entertainment releases from the era, such as the 1998 VHS release of Terminator 2: Judgement Day. The Christmas Collection version can be seen on the 2000 VHS of It's a Wonderful Life. 1998-March 23, 1999 Bumper: On a black background, the gray 3D text "COMING SOON ONLY IN THEATRES" zooms in. FX/SFX: The zoom-in, as well as a very quick fade in and fade out. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare. It appears on the VHS releases of The Substitute and Ringmaster. 2000-2011 Fourth Artisan Entertainment bumper.jpg Fourth Artisan Entertainment bumper (variant).jpg Artisan Entertainment Now Available bumper.jpg Artisan Entertainment Now Available bumper (variant).jpg Third Artisan Entertainment Feature Presentation bumper.jpg Bumper: On a black background, a white-bordered glass-like frame with one of the clip-ons below is backwards and flips horizontally to face the viewer. The clip-on zooms out slightly until the frame flips forward and disappears. Clip-ons: *COMING SOON TO THEATRES *COMING SOON TO VIDEO & DVD *COMING SOON TO VIDEOCASSETTE *COMING SOON TO DVD *NOW IN THEATRES (This can be found on Lord of War) *NOW AVAILABLE ON VIDEO & DVD *NOW AVAILABLE ON VIDEOCASSETTE *NOW AVAILABLE ON DVD *FEATURE PRESENTATION Variant: The "FEATURE PRESENTATION" clip-on animates almost in reverse: the frame flips backward to face the viewer and settles while the clip-on zooms out slightly. Soon after it settles, it flips to the left and disappears off the screen. FX/SFX: The glass-like frame flipping. This is all computer animation. Music/Sounds: A brief whoosh, a "clang", what sounds like a deep-pitched inhale, and then finally another whoosh. Also, a quiet note is held through it or sometimes no quiet note at all. Music/Sounds Variant: In a more common variant, this bumper is silent. Availability: Seen on Artisan Entertainment VHS releases from 2000-2003. When Artisan folded in 2003, this bumper continued use on Lionsgate VHS releases until 2006 and Lionsgate DVD releases until 2011, when they abandoned the bumper altogether. 2003-2005 Bumper: The words "FEATURE PRESENTATION" appear on a black background. Unlike the previous bumper, the words are arranged horizontally. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on Artisan Entertainment and Family Home Entertainment VHS releases from the era. Category:Coming Attraction Bumpers Category:Feature Presentation Bumpers Category:Company Bumpers Wiki Category:Artisan Entertainment Category:Lionsgate IDs